


降雨几率

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 夏瀚宇×姚敏敏，单性转，先婚后爱abo
Relationships: Xia Hanyu/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 2





	降雨几率

周末早上，夏瀚宇迎来他国家分配的老婆。

国家为了拯救岌岌可危的生育率，出台相关政策，达到法定年龄的AO必须要去当地婚育局进行登记，一旦两人信息素契合度到达75%以上就会被自动匹配结婚。

此举一出，社会哗然，Alpha和Omega认定被剥夺自由婚姻的权利，Beta觉得受到歧视待遇不公，一时间舆论不断，事件发酵引起社会动乱，国家只好退一步，声称适龄AO可以提五个要求选择婚配对象条件，对另一半的要求不满意也可以申请换人。

政策最终目的是促进生育，因此登记时的信息填写涉及诸多隐私方面，详细到前任数量、个人性癖、阴茎尺寸等等，就连是不是第一次都要如实交代。

夏瀚宇今年31岁，仍然不想结婚，所以他只填了一个要求，表示未来老婆一定要是处女，而他自己则在“是否在婚前有过性行为”那里毫不犹豫地勾选了“是”。

时代在发展，Omega，尤其是女性Omega，对平权的追求愈发强烈，他这种直A屌癌的要求非常容易引起新时代独立自强Omega的愤怒和鄙夷——自己不是处，却要求老婆是处？

因此夏瀚宇丝毫未受政策影响，单身日子照旧过得极其潇洒。

没想到一周前，婚育局通知他，系统匹配到了符合他要求的Omega，对方也能接受他的全部条件。

最关键的是，对方和他的信息素契合度高达96%。

一般来说，AO之间的信息素契合度在80%以上的情况就很罕见，达到90%以上的程度，婚育局哪还管你要挑三拣四，是必须要强制双方结婚的。

夏瀚宇看过资料，对方是一位23岁的女性Omega，叫姚敏敏，长相白净周正，证件照上笑得很含蓄。

姚敏敏对伴侣的要求很简单，只要是男性Alpha、无不良嗜好、有稳定的工作即可，其他全都交由信息素决定。夏瀚宇琢磨着自己已经是三十岁的老男人了，婚育局给他匹配这么个二十出头的小姑娘，总觉得是在占人家便宜。

门铃这时响了。

夏瀚宇一开门，就看到姚敏敏提着行李箱，睁着一对圆圆的眼睛，小心翼翼地看他：“你好，请问这里是夏瀚宇先生的家吗？”

“嗯。”夏瀚宇应道，随手拿了她的行李箱推进来，给姚敏敏拿了双新的拖鞋，很不礼貌地直接问：“你是处女？”

姚敏敏攥了攥衣角，有点脸红：“嗯。”

“我怕婚育局没告诉你，我还是得重申一次。”夏瀚宇说，“我不是第一次了。你要是介意，现在就可以离婚。”

姚敏敏小声说：“没、没关系……我不介意的。”

夏瀚宇是一名不怎么有名气的音乐人，虽然赚不到什么钱，但养活自己绰绰有余，再养一个Omega可能就有些吃力。他本来没打算结婚，所以也没有存老婆本，积蓄全都拿去做音乐了。

即便如此，他还是给了姚敏敏一张卡补贴家用。

卡绑的是自己的手机号，却从没收到过扣费短信，夏瀚宇去问姚敏敏，姚敏敏居然说她也攒了一些钱，暂时用不到他的钱。

夏瀚宇有点无奈，解释说：“我们已经结婚了，不需要分这么细，我的钱就是你的钱。”

姚敏敏眨眨眼：“那我的钱也是你的钱呀。”

于是夏瀚宇换了方法，给姚敏敏买各种礼物，口红水乳项链香水接二连三地送，姚敏敏惴惴不安好几天，下班回家后跑到夏瀚宇改造过的工作室，敲响紧闭的房门。

夏瀚宇正在看毛片，视频中的温婉人妻Omega被Alpha按在流理台上操，围裙下是真空的玉体，两条白花花的腿又长又直，叫声也软绵绵的很好听……

夏瀚宇刚进入状态，听到敲门声吓得一激灵，迅速收拾好自己，去开门。

门外站着他的Omega妻子，小脸红扑扑的，一双猫眼清纯无辜地看着他，衣服领口有点大，露出一截雪白的肌肤。

这景象跟片子里的女优重叠，夏瀚宇下面还鼓胀着，连忙欲盖弥彰地咳了两声。

“打扰到你工作了吗？不好意思喔。”姚敏敏递给他一个精美的包装袋，“送你的。”

夏瀚宇打开一看，是一个奢侈品牌子的领带。他平日里需要穿正装的场合不多，其实用不太到领带，不过夏瀚宇还是收下了，抿唇道：“谢谢。”

晚上夏瀚宇洗澡的时候，不知怎的姚敏敏在他脑海里挥之不去。

给一个男人送领带，好暧昧……夏瀚宇泡在浴缸里，缓慢地想道。

姚敏敏的长相虽然不算第一眼惊艳的那种，但胜在耐看，很多时候，姚敏敏都软软的，乖巧顺从，看起来很好欺负。而且她身材很好……

想着想着，夏瀚宇居然开始幻想起姚敏敏被他摁在浴室侵犯的样子。他抬起姚敏敏的腿，从后面进入姚敏敏，姚敏敏发出细软的呻吟，那对猫眼蒙上一层淡淡的水雾，非常诱惑。

然后夏瀚宇硬了。夏瀚宇瞬间感到莫名的心虚，明明姚敏敏是他的老婆，他却感觉冒犯了姚敏敏似的。

因而夏瀚宇拿毛巾时手一抖，手机被打翻滚进水里，捞起来的时候已经开不了机了。

偏偏夏瀚宇还有工作要处理，只能先借姚敏敏的手机用，不小心点开搜索引擎，看到姚敏敏的提问记录：“老公是个Alpha，喜欢音乐，送他什么礼物好？”

下面的回答很不友善：“秀恩爱的滚粗！”

工作原因，夏瀚宇经常熬夜写歌，夜晚总是灵感爆发的时候，他习惯昼夜颠倒。姚敏敏白天上班，醒的时候夏瀚宇刚睡下，她总是很贴心地避免制造声音，晚上回来还给夏瀚宇做饭。

其实夏瀚宇会做饭，但就是懒，懒得买菜懒得做饭懒得洗碗，以前顿顿外卖，偶尔跑到朋友那蹭饭。如今有了老婆，生活大不一样，饮食变得健康起来。

夏瀚宇也不好意思白吃姚敏敏的饭，主动提出洗碗，姚敏敏却说：“我洗吧，不浪费你写歌的时间。”

夏瀚宇想说最近瓶颈期，写不出东西来，而且洗碗能花多少时间。然而姚敏敏已经卷起袖子打开了水龙头，夏瀚宇只能作罢，去客厅打开电视看新闻。

不多时，姚敏敏洗好碗过来，在茶几上放了一盘切好的水果。

朋友听说后捶胸顿足地表示：“草，你老婆简直是我的梦中情O！这种贤妻良母型的Omega上哪儿去找啊，羡慕死我了。”

夏瀚宇给他一拳：“滚，别打我老婆主意。”

“你有老婆你又不操，夏瀚宇你算什么男人！”朋友嘴上没门，“老婆不就是用来操的吗？”

夏瀚宇：“所以你没有老婆。”

结婚一个月，姚敏敏自我感觉和夏瀚宇的感情还算稳定。她属于很传统的Omega，贤惠、顾家，想给自己的Alpha生很多孩子。

但姚敏敏又有些惧怕性爱，陌生的东西总是令人恐惧的，何况她的丈夫年长她许多，在情事上应该相当熟练，又有诸多前任，她的青涩或许并不能取悦他。

后半夜夏瀚宇才回家，他头晕得不行，摸进房间碰到温热香软的东西，头昏脑涨之际顺从本能，吻上身下人白嫩光洁的脖颈。

姚敏敏被压住时吓了一跳，夏瀚宇很少同她这样亲昵，她闻到夏瀚宇身上刺鼻的酒气，和浓郁的Alpha信息素。

睡裙的吊带在亲吻的过程中被蹭掉，松松垮垮地垂在肩头。夏瀚宇温暖干燥的大掌伸进来，大力揉捏着她的胸。另一只手分开她的腿，探进腿间，抚摸着大腿根的嫩滑肌肤。

姚敏敏从来没有和人有过如此亲密的接触，夏瀚宇摸过的地方都像有把火在烧，姚敏敏觉得痒，又有奇怪的感觉，她情不自禁地贴近了些。

夏瀚宇的技巧果然娴熟，姚敏敏被撩拨得浑身发软，内裤打湿了一小片。夏瀚宇含住她的乳尖轻轻舔舐，姚敏敏情难自禁地泄出一声呻吟，反应过来后慌乱地捂住嘴。夏瀚宇低低地笑，唇移上来亲吻姚敏敏的手背。

姚敏敏怯生生地问：“现在、要做吗……？”

夏瀚宇顿了一下。

他完全忘了家里有个Omega了。

清冷的月光下，夏瀚宇看清姚敏敏躺在他身下的样子，衣衫半退，露出浑圆饱满的胸部，一头黑发凌乱地散落在灰色的床单上。姚敏敏有些失神地看着他，捂住嘴的手放下来，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开，让人很想吻上去狠狠蹂躏一番。

但夏瀚宇只是动了动喉结，然后说：“……对不起，我喝多了。”

在平常，夏瀚宇绝对是可以控制住的。他不算纵欲的男人，也不是光会用下半身思考的Alpha，遇到再怎么诱人的Omega，他都能很好地掌控住自己的情欲。

然而姚敏敏的胸太软，身上也很香，还有一点甜甜的信息素的味道，犹如甜美的毒药，他沉迷于其中，以致于没弄明白状况差点就直接搞起来。夏瀚宇离开的时候甚至非常留恋。

原来这就是96%的信息素契合度。

夏瀚宇无声地叹了口气，去客厅给自己倒了杯柠檬水解酒，坐在椅子上让大脑冷静下来。

没过一会，姚敏敏也出来了，夏瀚宇抬头一看，顿时哭笑不得。

姚敏敏在自己的吊带睡裙外加了件外套。

——难道Omega也会有“被强暴是因为自己穿的少”这样的想法吗？夏瀚宇想，强暴？他刚才那样算强暴吗？可是姚敏敏是他老婆啊，亲热的时候她也没有表现出抗拒，再说他都还没有插入……夏瀚宇愣住了。

他为什么不插入？难道仅仅是因为姚敏敏是处女？

夏瀚宇又认真想了一下，发现自己这个人思想也有点古怪。他以前上过床的女人都不是第一次，因此他也没有奇奇怪怪的负担，如今他居然因为姚敏敏的处女身份，在床事上变得畏缩了起来。

就好像不忍心破坏掉这样美好的初次一样。他早就不是处男了，这样对姚敏敏来说会不会不平等？夏瀚宇不知道自己怎么会有这样错误的想法，竟然在纠结第一次这种问题。

性本来就是自由的，如果你情我愿，就没有不公平的说法。

最好笑的是，当初还是他自己提的要求，要未来的老婆必须得是处女。等到婚育局真的给他匹配了一个处女，他反而不敢操了。

姚敏敏煮了壶醒酒茶，看着夏瀚宇喝完，又走到夏瀚宇身后，伸出手给夏瀚宇温柔地揉额角：“以后别喝那么多酒了，很伤身体的。”

夏瀚宇抓住姚敏敏的手，姚敏敏的手也软乎乎的，指尖有点凉，很解热。

他沉默许久，才说：“今天是我妈忌日，我心情不好。”

姚敏敏“啊”了一声，抱歉地低下头：“对不起，我不知道……”

“有什么好对不起的，这本来就不是你的错。”夏瀚宇平静地说，他脸上看不出情绪，“我去洗澡了，你先睡吧。”

夏瀚宇洗完澡快三点了。他决定忘掉先前的尴尬和郁结，一觉醒来当做什么都没有发生过。

他关了灯躺进被窝，黑暗中却有个东西慢慢地钻进他的怀里。仍然温热、柔软、带着甜香。

姚敏敏的眼睛黑亮黑亮的：“如果做爱的话，你的心情会好一点吗？”

其实姚敏敏很忐忑，这种情况下提出这样的请求，似乎不太好。这样特殊的日子里，夏瀚宇哪里还有心情做爱？而且对他妈妈好像也不是很尊重……

她是不是有点没眼色。姚敏敏泄气地想，可是她也想不出别的能让夏瀚宇稍微开心一些的方法了。

何况说出这句话已经耗尽了她为数不多的勇气，她没有办法再反悔或者逃跑。

好在夏瀚宇也很快扣住她的腰，翻身压了上来。

然后他们接吻、抚摸，把彼此弄得湿漉漉。

夏瀚宇想到朋友那句话：你有老婆你又不操，夏瀚宇你算什么男人。

确实，他算什么男人，居然沦落到要让自己的妻子、自己的Omega来主动。而姚敏敏已经主动到这个地步了，他又何苦纠结一些无关紧要的问题。

想那么多干吗？想做就做。

所以他在这个夜晚，好好地疼爱了他的Omega，在一次次的亲吻和撞击中，深深地爱着他的妻子。


End file.
